


An Heir to Fraldarius

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: The Duke and Duchess Fraldarius spend their sabbath in a productive manner.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	An Heir to Fraldarius

It was Saturday morning, and Byleth made her way into her private parlour as she usually did in those occasions. The place, at the end of the hallway from her chambers, was a small, sunny room with a delightful view to the Ogma Mountains that her husband gifted her upon their marriage, to make it her own as she pleases.

It was Saturday morning, her favourite time of the week. A small smile decorated her face, a sure sign of her good mood, and she was ready to share it with the man she loved so. Lucky for her, she knew exactly where Felix would be.

Every Saturday morning since they had married three years ago, at least those they spend together in Fraldarius, Felix would sit at the kitchen table, a pot of tea next to him, and the backlogged numbers of the _Acta Archiepiscopae_ , the daily publication of the acts and orders of the Church of Seiros, in his hands. While she would hardly classify the fief as the barren north or as a poor dynasty, receiving the newspaper was an ordeal, and it was hardly a necessity for them to have it delivered by Pegasus messenger every day.

Sure enough, pro forma, Byleth found him there now, sipping on his bitter, stimulant tea. His white tunic had the buttons undone, probably as a result of some tossing overnight, and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows. His face was complemented with a pair of wire-framed reading glasses perched on his nose, a small frown in between his eyes as he focused on the article he was reading.

“Felix, dear.” Byleth said as she approached, placing a hand on his broad shoulder as she passes.

He looked up at her, his eyebrow raised, and waited for her to continue, his mind clearly still in the paper. His single-minded focus was both a blessing and a curse at times.

She sat in the chair next to him, watching him carefully. “It is day fourteen.”

“Day fourteen?” He replied in a puzzled voice. “No, it is the nineteenth of Lone Moon. The fourteenth was Monday, we went out for a ride along the river after mass, remember?”

Byleth could not help but smile at how absent-minded Felix could be. She stood up, pushing his newspaper to the table and climbing up onto his lap. He gave her an indulgent smile as she pulled off his glasses and kissed him, letting her tongue slide across his lips and then into his mouth. The swordsman’s hands gripped her hips, and he groaned as she ground herself against his dick.

“Byleth…” He breathed. “What…”

She brushed her lips against his ear, and then whispered to him. “Put a baby in me, Felix.”

“Oh.” Felix uttered the single word in understanding, and his smile widened and turned wicked. “Day _fourteen_.”

With one smooth move, he had bundled her in his arms, stood from the chair, and let her warp them both to the Duke’s chambers, to the welcoming four-poster bed that seen them made many of an attempt by now.

If Felix had had his way, they would have tried for a baby as soon as they were married. While he was anointed as the new Duke Fraldarius, and so in permanent need of an heir, he had an uncle and many cousins to fill this role for as long as he wanted them to. No, his desire was not born out of necessity, like many a noble in Fódlan, but rather of a queer instinct to see the woman he loved carrying his son.

Alas, Byleth needed some time for herself first, she needed to get a hold on what would be her role in the Church of Seiros for then on, and she said it would do well for them to enjoy the first few years of their marriage without the added responsibility of a child. Felix had been happy enough to follow her lead, as she was very persuasive when she wanted to, and there was no rush, after all.

As much as the Duke accused and complained about the animalistic inclinations of his sovereign, he was no different when it came to his wife, and so her future pregancy was always on his mind. Even with them both taking contraceptive herbs, when he came in her he fought the urge to hold her in place around his cock, to give his come little chance to escape from her.

Now that they were trying for real, Felix was happy to fill Byleth completely, to fuck her again and again until his seed took hold and his baby began to grow in her belly.

They landed in their room, still tangled in each other, and the blue-haired man lifted her easily and threw her down on the bed. He quickly stripped his own clothes off, the Duchess leaning back on the mattress and watching him. She made no move to remove any of her own clothes, knowing full well that Felix liked to do that himself.

He climbed up onto the mattress and crawled on his hands and knees over to her, a predatory look in his dark blue eyes.

“I am going to make you come for me, then I am going to fuck you until there is a baby growing inside you.” He promised, kissing her belly lightly over her clothes. “You are going to look so beautiful when your belly gets big.”

He started to undo the buttons on her shirt, pushing the material aside and kissing her stomach again, this time on her skin. Byleth sighed and her hands found their way into his hair, stroking his head the way he loved. He paused a moment against her warm skin and then kissed up along her ribs, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before pulling that and her shirt off completely.

Felix made quick work of pulling off her skirts and smallclothes, his fingers trailing her entrance and sliding into her, teasing her with his fingers before swirling around her clit and kissing her neck and her breasts until she clenched around him and came with a cry of his name.

She reached down to grab his cock in her hand, thrusting a few times until he was breathing heavily against her, all thoughts gone from his mind except the urge to sink himself deep inside of her.

“I want you to take me now.” Byleth whispered, her lips brushing his ear. “Come inside me, give me your heir. Let me carry the Fraldarius heir for you, Felix.”

Felix groaned helplessly. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear. He had been in thrall to her wicked words ever since admitting that nothing got him hornier than the thought of getting her pregnant, of seeing her body blossom as she carried his child.

She shuffled under him and clasped her legs around his hips, opening herself to him and guiding his dick towards her.

“Fuck me, Felix.” She pleaded, and he sank into her with one long thrust.

Byleth moaned and arched her back underneath him, pushing her breasts against him, her hands once again curling in his hair.

“Goddess, Byleth.” He said in a strangled voice. “You feel so perfect. So fucking perfect.”

His hands grasped her waist, holding her in place as he fucked her, harder and harder as she panted and tightened around him. He knew full well he was not going to last much longer, and when Byleth scratched her nails down his back he was done.

“Fuck!” He groaned as he buried himself into her cunt and held her in place, breathing heavily as his come poured into her. “You feel that, sweetheart? Feel my come filling you up.”

He collapsed against her and nuzzled against her neck, keeping himself locked in her. “I am going to stay inside you, not letting any of this escape. I want to keep you filled with my come until you are filled with my baby instead.”

“I love you, Felix.” Byleth whispered, cradling his head against her voluptuous breasts. “You are going to be such a great dad.”

Felix kissed her alabaster skin, feeling himself soften inside her but not wanting to move away. Sometimes the ache for getting a child onto her felt physical, almost painful.

“As much as I love the trying, and I do love it so…” Felix murmured as she carried on stroking his long hair, which came undone during the intense lovemaking earlier. “I cannot wait until it really happens.”

Byleth’s hand on his head stilled, and he lifted his head from her body to look at her. There was a spark of something he could not quite place in her eyes.

“About that…” She began evasively, her fingers tracing distracted patterns on the back of his neck. “I may have lied when I said it was day fourteen.”

Felix’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Dearest?” He asked quietly. “Is something on the matter?”

She looked down at him, her minty eyes finally meeting his. Her lips quirked slowly, almost shyly.

“It actually more like weeks…” The green-haired woman whispered conspiratorially. “Eight weeks, give or take.”

For a moment they were silent, Felix not trusting himself to speak straight away.

“We made a baby?” he asked in little more than a hopeful whisper, his hand dropping to lightly rest on her stomach.

Byleth’s smile, a rare display of the wide variety, was blinding. She traced his cheekbones with her fingertips, trailing them against his lips.

“We made a baby, Felix.”


End file.
